Friends with Benefits
by WuvMe
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha gets attached for the first time. They were just supposed to be friends with benefits. Nothing more.
1. The Scenario

**A/N:** This is my first FanFiction ever so I'm very excited. Please leave constructive criticism.

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha gets attached for the first time. They were just supposed to be friends with benefits. Nothing more.

A woman with indigo hair lay in bed next to a masculine figure. She traced his stomach wile she thought he was sleeping. His body was defiantly toned. She started playing with his dark raven hair then traced his defined jaw line. He was a gorgeous man after all. She never would have imagined they would end up in this position, never in a million years.

His eyes opened, which startled her. He smirked then sat up to the side of the bed to stretch, his back facing her. "You can spend the night tonight."

She was still sore from a couple hours ago therefore she was hesitant about staying over longer. It was already ten o'clock. "I don't think so."

He turned his head around, "You don't know what you're missing out on."

'His voice, just like velvet' she thought with a blush.

"I like it when you blush." This just made her blush more. He chuckled at this. "Come here."

She obeyed. Setting her down on his lap wile still facing him, he looked her in the eyes for a long time. He grabbed her left hand first then her right. Their fingers slowly started to intertwine. "You know your way too pretty for your own good." She loved how he was so sweet. Nobody knew this side to him but her, she felt honored. This time she was the first to kiss him. He was taken aback by this but didn't complain and proceeded to kiss her.

"I want you to be on top this time."

She hesitated at first, she wasn't experienced at all. It would be her first time on top. He noticed her nervousness. He could read her like a book.

"I'll help you" He kissed her as he lay back on the bed. Her legs placed on each side. He brought her hips down onto his and he entered her rather fast. She gasped. He looked at her with worry. "I-I'm still a little sore." She explained.

She picked up her hips, unsure of what to do. He put her back down and started rocking her with his hands. She noticed the rhythm rather quick and once she did she grabbed his hands and put them over his head and started to kiss his neck wile still riding him. He bulked his hips to make her go faster. "Hinata-hime" he wisperd. "You feel so good." She sped up a little more. He was on the edge, but he wasn't going to finish before her.

He grabbed her hips and started slowing her down. "What are you doing?" she asked. He went to her ear and whispered, "Get on your knees and elbows." She obeyed.

He then entered her from behind. He noticed her moans were a bit louder than usual. He smacked her ass and received a gasp in return. "You like it this way Hinata-hime?"

She didn't say anything, probably out of embarrassment. He didn't care if she was embarrassed or not, he wanted to hear her dirty talk. He started pumping into her harder and faster.

"Answer me."

"Ah— y-yes S-Sasuke-kun I l-like it a-a lot" She could barely get her words, it just felt so good.

She started to get tighter; he knew she was about to cum. He was glad due to the fact that he could barely last any longer. She felt so good.

She moaned as she came and he pumped harder. Soon after he followed and released himself into her. They laid there for a second but then Sasuke decided to put a blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around her, having her back to him. Something about her warm body made him comfortable. Something about her made him feel whole. He quickly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha woke up the next day to the sun shining in his eyes. 'Last night was great' He thought. He looked over and noticed Hinata was gone. A feeling of emptiness flooded him. 'This shouldn't bother me. I don't know why it is.' He usually never let anything get to him and especially girls. They were just supposed to be friends with benefits anyways, so it was right of her to leave before he woke up anyways. Still, he wished she had stayed.<p>

He was going to carry out today's actions even if Hinata got to his head. He began with getting in the shower. A hot shower would clear his head he figured. It didn't. All he could think about was taking Hinata in the shower, her being all soaped up, her moaning, just letting him take advantage of her body. They would have to try that sometime he noted.

He finished washing up and then put on his clothes. He noticed that his clothes from last night were neatly folded on his dresser. Hinata's way of being considerable.

His doorbell rang. 'I wonder who that could be.' It rang again, and again, and again. 'Dobe.' Then reality struck him. 'Could he be back from his business trip?'

"Just come in!" Sasuke yelled from upstairs.

"Idiot it's locked!" Sasuke begain to walk downstairs and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" He showed no emotion.

"Sasuke it's my first time visiting you since I left three years ago and your already fighting with me. That's typical for you! I came to visit my best friend, I wanted to say hello that's what I wanted."

He had missed his best friend but he was never one to show the slightest emotion, with the exception of Hinata. He was glad to see him though. He just wouldn't show it.

"Welcome back." Was all he said.

Naruto knew the type of person he was so he didn't get offended to the plain statement. Instead he just put on a big grin and said, "There is something I wanted to do though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Well you see uhm..since I've been in town I haven't seen all of my friends yet. One in particular that I haven't seen is—"

"You wanted to pay Sakura a visit." The Dobe was still in love with her. Even after she denied him so many times he still thought he had a shot at her.

"Yes! We owe it to her to pay her a visit; she's probably stressed at work and wants someone to visit her so she can take a break. I mean saving peoples lives can be really exhausting, I can only imagine what she has to go through every day."

"Yeah she just has the worst life ever; she's such a hopeless little girl." Sasuke said sarcastically. They both knew Sakura was a very strong woman.

"Listen! You don't have to be a jerk about the whole thing you don't even have to go."

Sasuke went to grab his keys from the kitchen table as he was complaining.

"I'll go with you." He didn't really want to go, but he had nothing better to do today and refused to sit at home all day.

* * *

><p>"Oy! Why does Tsunada-sama always make us do storage? I hate putting away things!" The pink haired women stated. "I'd rather be helping out a patient or something, anything but this."<p>

"You could sponge an old pervert again instead." Hinata giggled at the memory. Last time Sakura had to give a sponge bath it was an old perverted man who tried to bust a move on her.

". Very funny Hinata." Hinata giggled again in return. "Do me a favor though, go get the box from the front desk and bring it in here." Hinata obeyed her boss and went to the front desk. She then noticed something particular. Blonde hair. Not just any blonde hair but bright blonde hair that was crazy and spiked. She knew it could be only one person she knew, Naruto Uzumaki. He returned. She then noticed the man walking beside him, Sasuke Uchiha, whom she had just spent last night with. She didn't know if she should stay and greet Naruto or grab the box and hurry up and run to the storage room and hide from the Uchiha.

By the time she made her decision to run to the storage room, it was already too late. Naruto and Sasuke were standing right before her.

"HINATA!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug. She was blushing greatly. The Uchiha noticed this. He knew she had a thing for him back in the day and that Naruto had been oblivious to the young girl's love for him. He wasn't sure if she still had feelings for him, but if she did he didn't want her around him.

"Hello Naruto, how have you been?" He put her down with a smile. "Great! What about you? You sure do look amazing!" She blushed at this comment. The Uchiha didn't like their conversation; he especially didn't like the blushes he was giving her. He didn't like any of it.

"Thank you Naruto, but may I ask what it is you are doing here?"

He stated with a blush, "I'm looking for Sakura-chan."

"Right this way" She led them down to the hallway where she was in, taking the box with her.

"Let me get that for you Hinata!" Naruto grabbed the box out of her hands graciously.

"Thank you Naruto."

Sasuke just walked in the back. He had been silent the whole time. The Hyuga women hadn't even looked his way the whole time they were there.

Hinata opened the room to the storage door and found Sakura arraigning the bandages.

Imminently Sakura noticed who Hinata arrived with. "Naruto, Is that really you?"

"The one and only! He stated with a big grin." She ran and gave him a hug. "How long have you been in town?"

"Since yesterday but Granny made me fill out paperwork right when I got here, I didn't even come home until eleven."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "She would." She looked over at Hinata, "Hinata would you mind sorting the rest of these out wile I catch up with Naruto?, Sasuke you can help her."

"O-okay." Said Hinata. Did she really just stutter to Sakura? She knew she didn't need to be nervous around Sasuke, she just didn't know if she liked what they were doing. How could something that felt so good turn out to be something so bad? Using each other for sex was not something good people did. She had morals and she never thought she would be dragged into this type of relationship and surely not with heart throb Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura closed the door behind her. Hinata got up to open it to remind Naruto he took the box with him, the box was filled with toilet paper they needed in the stock room, but Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm. It startled her but she refused to look up.

"Where were you this morning? I woke up and you were gone." Was he angry at her? She wondered.

"I had work." He still held on to her arm. "I didn't think you would mind anyways."

Covering himself up he let go, "I didn't. I was just curious." It did bother him though. He didn't know why. Plenty of times when he had slept with other woman he had wished they left in the morning just like Hinata did. So why did it bother him so much?

Letting go of the anger he had, he shoved her to the door. He started to kiss her neck. She bit her lip trying to muffle her moan. He started to lift up her skirt until she stopped him.

"We can't. Not here. Not now."

He locked the door and proceeded. "Nobody will know." His lips crashed onto hers as they kissed passionately.

"What if someone tries to come in or they hear us?" He began to unbutton her uniform showing her lace black bra. He unclasped it from the front and started to suck on her nipple.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"Just enjoy this" He hiked up her skirt. His fingers entered her from the side of her underwear. "You're already so wet. I could just take you now. We could have a quickie. Save the rest for tonight."

He got his answer with her unbuttoning his pants. He turned her around so her hands were on the door. She bent over slightly and he entered her. She tried so hard not to moan, Sasuke just knew how to please her. He was right, it was rather quick. She came only after five minuets. He came after seven.

"Come to my house tonight Hime. I'll pick you up from work. When do you get out?"

She was confused at this statement. He called her Hime but they were just supposed to be friends with benefits. The way he was talking to her last night was too romantic to be just friends with benefits. Something just wasn't adding up.

"I get out at nine." He finished buttoning up his pants, kissed her forehead and went for the door. Before he left he said "I'll be here then." Then proceeded to close the door.


	2. Is It Wrong?

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! I was very happy to read them and I would love to keep the coming. In response to people's questions, I will post new chapters once a week. I'm very busy so I don't have time to post stories twice a week or even more, also I like to read reviews for my chapters to know if I was dong something right or something wrong so if I post too many chapters a week I won't get too many reviews on each chapter.

Here is chapter two of Friends with Benefits. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sasuke had a friends with benefits relationship for awhile now. It had been about three months and nobody knew about it. They never talked in public and when they were with their friends at social events they wouldn't even look at each other so it was very easily hidden.<p>

Seldom would the young Hyuga notice that he would look at her when they were with their friends. It wasn't for long and he made sure nobody would notice it but her. Every time he did it she would blush and look away. It was natural for her to blush at things like that but she always wondered why he would look at her, even if it was for a brief second.

Outside of the sexual area, they didn't know much about one another. Yesterday was the first time Sasuke knew Hinata even worked at a hospital. That would explain why she had to work so much. She made it very clear in the beginning that she was very dedicated to her work, but didn't say what in particular she did for a living. He found this cute for some reason and just chuckled at her.

He liked how she wasn't nosy. He never found himself explaining why he had to do something such as leave early for work or go away for a week or anything else for that matter. She wasn't up his ass like any other girl would have been. She knew where the boundaries in their relationship were and she never crossed them. He liked being around her and even when they weren't having sex he enjoyed her time. She wasn't clingy or winy. She was quiet and calm.

Sasuke looked at his watch. It was fifteen after nine already. He looked up and saw Hinata walking to his car. She opened the door and got in.

"Sorry, Ino wouldn't stop talking."

"Tch. That doesn't surprise me." She smiled and his heart warmed up. He ignored the feeling. "How was work?"

"It was pretty easy today. It wore me out though." She said with a yawn.

He put his hand on her lap and squeezed her thigh. "I can wake you up when we get home." A grin was placed on his face. She started to blush like she always did it. She was so cute how she blushed at his dirty talk. He put his right had back on the weel and started to drive to his house.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_Hinata was on a business trip for her fathers company. Usually it was her cousin Neji who carried out the Hyuga business duties and represented the company however it was his honeymoon weekend. Her task was simple, present ways the Hyugas can work with the Uchihas more to Sasuke Uchiha_

_The meeting was formal. She was to go to his house and explain her ideas to help the two businesses out. It would take no more than fifteen minuets for her to explain. It seemed like it was going to be an in and out ordeal._

_She knocked on the Uchiha's door. After the door not opening after five minuets she proceeded to knock again, this time a little bit harder._

_The door swung open and before he even looked at her he asked "What the hell do you want?"_

_His rude statement startled her. She was blank for words. 'What a rude way to greet another person.' She thought._

_He looked down and noticed it was Hinata Hyuga. She looked timid. He found this very amusing and cute right away._

"_Are you here for the meeting?" He asked his voice slightly softer this time._

_She just nodded her head, still embarrassed of what just happened._

"_Follow me to my office." He turned around and she followed. Once they entered his office he sat down in his chair and started arranging papers on his desk. _

_She sat down in front of him unsure of when to start. He looked like he was still busy with his papers and she didn't want to bug him again. If this meeting failed her father would never forgive her. This whole situation was very awkward for her._

"_Well?" He asked all of a sudden, interrupting her from her thoughts._

"_My cousin Neji was supposed to present to you, however he is out of town right now. I'm here to discuss the ways our businesses can combine. It will be to both of our benefit. All we have to do is get you and your brother to agree to my ideas to conjoin us and it can be done."_

_She paused, waiting for his response._

"_So what you're saying is the Hyugas and Uchihas need to work together? They need to get closer?"_

"_Well if you want to put it that way, yes."_

_He got up from his chair and walked over to her and sat on his desk in front of her. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked, "That's all you had to say beautiful." _

"_I beg your pardo—"_

"_When you say Hyugas and Uchihas need to be closer you were implying that we should be closer. I'll take your offer."_

"_N-No that is not what I'm getting to at all." She was so embarrassed. How could he think that's what she meant?_

_Still messing with her he said, "I mean I never expected you to be one of my fan girls."_

"_I don't do things like that Mr. Uchiha." Hinata finally stated._

"_So you never had sex before?"_

_She blushed and looked away. She didn't want him knowing her business._

_He moved over and picked up her hands, forcing her to stand up. She was about a foot shorter than him. He liked short girls. _

"_I could teach you what it feels like." He started to kiss her neck. To his surprise she didn't push him off. She didn't get into it either. She didn't do anything, she just stood there._

_Hinata had always been curious about sex. She was the only one of her friends who was still a virgin. She was going to turn twenty in a couple months, and she was still innocent. _

_It's not that she was unwanted; she just never really had a reason to have sex. She never had a boyfriend. She occasionally drank with her friends but she never was so plastered that she wanted to have sex with just anybody. The best way to explain it was there wasn't an opportunity for her to have sex. Not until now._

_She was also still young, she wanted to focus on her nursing more than anything. The Heriss didn't want a man to get in her way of her dreams. She eventually wanted to be a doctor. For right now her job was on her mind more than men._

"_I don't want a boyfriend." She stated._

_He chuckled at this, "And I don't want a girlfriend. You don't have to date to have sex."_

_She blushed; of course he didn't want to date her. She just always thought the first time she had sex it would be with her boyfriend or husband._

"_I know, I was just saying." She looked down. He picked up her chin and looked her in the eyes._

"_We could just be friends with benefits." He leaned down to kiss her but she backed away._

"_Were not exactly friends though, I barely know you." She had a point._

"_Friends are people who are on good terms with another. That's good enough." He leaned into her face again "Now kiss me dammit." _

_She was still wondering if she should do this or not but she had not time to decide. His lips crashed onto hers as he picked her up and led her to his room._

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to his house Sasuke turned off the car. He noticed Hinata didn't get out, she just sat there thinking.<p>

"Sasuke, do you ever think that what were doing is wrong?"

Was she trying to end things? He didn't want to stop, Hinata was the best women he ever slept with. Her sexy moans, her tiny body, the way he could just dominate her all night and never get tired of it.

"No. Do you?"

"Sometimes I wonder," She paused, looking out the car door window, "if this is frowned upon. I mean if anyone were to ever find out I don't know what I would do."

He grabbed her hand. He didn't know why he did it, it was just reaction. He started stroking it to calm her down. "Nobody is going to find out. It's not even that big of a deal, people do it all the time."

She was a little nervous with his gesture; she could feel her cheeks warming up. "I know they do, but if people found out _I_ did something like this it would be a big deal. My father would kill me."

He grabbed her chin to kiss her. She looked at him with her big lavender eyes. They were so beautiful. He repeated, "Nobody is going to find out." Then proceeded to kiss her.

Something about that kiss made her want more than what they were, just for a split second then she came back into reality. They sat in the car for about fifteen minutes just kissing; it was the longest time they ever made out. "I can't wait to get you in the house." He whispered between her gasp for air.

"Let's go then." She said.

Once they were in his room they started undressing each other. They laid on the making out, Sasuke with his boxers on still and Hinata with her bra and underwear on. Sasuke removed her bra and started sucking on her nipple wile massaging the other. Her moans were like music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. After doing the same thing to the other nipple Sasuke moved downward, slowly kissing her stomach along the way.

Once he arrived to her lower region he removed her underware. He wanted to eat her out for the first time. Hinata wasn't expecting him to eat her out either so when he did he received a gasp. He started kissing her folds for awhile then bit down on her clit and started scissoring her.

"Ah! Sasuke!" she moaned.

"Cum for me Hime." She did and he licked it all up then was suprized when Hinata switched their positions.

She did the same as he did to her, slowly kissing down his stomach. Once she reached his boxers she pulled them down and started to lick his penis. He noticed she was trying to tease him by going up and down supper slow. She stopped at the tip and just licked the pre-cum. It was too much for him to take so he flipped them again.

He grabbed her left leg and pulled it up by her head. He entered her and received a moan right away. Sasuke started going faster and harder causing Hinata to shriek in pleasure. Her fingers started to dig into his back which only made him thrust harder. She finally gave in and came but he still was going. After awhile she was just too much. Her tightness, her little moans, her nails digging into his back; he couldn't last any longer and came inside her.

He rolled over and grabbed her so her back was to his. She was sweaty but it was sexy. He traced her body and held her tighter then started to kiss her neck. "You ready for round two?" He wisperd.

"Already?" She asked. They just got done having sex and he was ready to go again. She couldn't work like that she was still tired.

"I'm kidding, but we will be having a round two or possible three tonight." He said smirking.

"S-Sasuke!" She said wile turning around.

"What?"

"I need to go." She was always this way, always trying to leave early.

"Stay." It wasn't exactly a command, more of a plea. He liked it when she spent the night with him because he had something warm to lie next to and he slept easier.

She used an excuse "I have to wake up early."

"I can take you to work." He was so stubborn.

"Alright I'll stay, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

She started to crawl over him so her hips were straddling him. She bent down so her boobs were in front of his face and whispered, "I get to be on top for round two."

"I think we can arrange that."

She giggled and started to kiss him. Maybe what they were doing wasn't too bad.


	3. Mist

**A/N:** Well I worked on this chapter for two hours, but it was worth it. Kind of short but next chapter will be long so no need to worry! I have a feeling you guys are going to love this chapter.

Hinata walked into the hospital for work and odd enough nobody was there and the lights were off. She could hear a needle drop it was so quiet. Confused she walked over to the light switch to turn it on. As soon as the lights came on all her co-workers came out of their hiding spots and yelled "Surprise!"

This startled her at first but then she begin to smile. "You guys shouldn't have."

"No but we had to," said Sakura, "you work so hard and you always make sure to help others out. It's the least we could do for you."

She was so happy that her friends did this for her, nobody had done it before. At her household they weren't much for celebrations, not since her mother died. Things were always strict at home since she left, she wasn't even allowed to have toys due to them being a sign of laziness and would keep her unfocused from her schooling.

Sai walked in holding a yellow cake with big candles that had twenty on it.

"Blow out the candles Hinata and make a wish!" Ino yelled.

She thought for a moment before deciding her wish. Then she closed her eyes and blew.

"Well what was it?" asked Sai.

She giggled and said, "You know the rules. If you tell then it won't come true."

Ino rolled her eyes, bored with the conversation, "Well I say Sai should take us ladies out tonight for Hinata's birthday. I heard Mist is going to be packed tonight."

"I'm in for it, sound good to you Sai?" questioned Sakura.

"I think it sounds like fun. Birthday girl what do you think?"

As far as she knew she wasn't going to see Sasuke tonight.

"Sounds great guys."

* * *

><p>"Teme what color flowers should I get her? Red is too romantic and we're just going out to lunch. How does yellow sound?"<p>

Sasuke, otherwise known as 'Teme' was off in his own world and had ignored Naruto's question. He was staring at a stuffed bear. Today was Hinata's birthday and he didn't know if he should get her something or not. Would it be inconsiderate not to? Or in the given circumstances would it be uncalled for if he gave her a gift, indicating that there was some feelings he shared for her?

Realizing that it was the least that he could do, he picked up the bear.

"Hello earth to Sasuke! Have you been listening to me for the past ten minuets?"

He looked at the yellow daises in his right hand and then the red roses on his left. Realizing he was asking his friend which he should pick for his lunch date with Sakura he said, "I like the daises better. The roses are too much." Then walked to the cash register.

Naruto noticed what was in his hand. "Whats with the bear?"

"It's for a… friend."

"Would this _friend_ happen to be a lady friend?" Naruto asked laughing.

"No." After the worker put the bear in a bag and handed him his change he turned around to Naruto, "Now quit asking me about it."

Realizing how stubborn the Uchiha was and knowing he would never tell him who the girl was he dismissed the topic. It was odd for Sasuke to buy a girl something he thought. Whoever the girl was must have been something special because as long as he knew him he never showed any interest to any girls rather much actually went out and bought them something. Whoever this girl that Sasuke was hiding must have him wrapped around her finger.

Naruto proceeded to purchase the flowers and then the two men walked out of the flower shop.

"So I was thinking about going to Mist tonight with Shikimaru and Neji. Everyone is going tonight."

He hadn't made any plans for later. He wasn't even sure if he was going to see Hinata, besides it was too late even if he wanted to. She was working and wouldn't get out until eleven and by then she would probably be too tired to come over and have sex.

"Yeah I'll go."

* * *

><p>Mist was indeed packed. Thankfully Sai was 21 so he could buy the girls their drinks. Ino was gone and was just tipsy, but not good to drive.<p>

"You know what I hate? Workingg." Ino slightly slurred at the end. "I mean all your life its work, work, work then you get old and look like shit and only have like..." she paused and started to count on her fingers, "like five years left to live. 'Retirement' they call it. You work your ass off from the time your young until your about to die then retire and get like less than a decade left to live. It's just not fair!" she then took a big swig of her jack.

"Ino shut up. Your talking nonsense." When Sakura drank she got annoyed easily.

"Hey Forehead watchh your mouth."

"Listen Pig, don't get me started. You have the worst mouth out of us all." She turned to Sai, "We need to take her home."

"I'm fine sitting here. I have the right it's in my constitution and it's against civilian rights for you to take me away when I want to stay."

Shikimaru mysteriously came from behind Ino then wrapped his arms around her. "Is she being troublesome?"

"Shikimaru they're trying to take my civilian rights away."

"That should answer it for you." Sakura said triumphantly.

"No Shikimaru, she wants me to go home becau—"

"Shhhh." He cut her out. "We can go home and go to sleep. You look tired. Sound good?" She smiled then got up, almost falling out of her chair before her boyfriend helped her up.

"Sorry about this guys."

"It's fine, I had a feeling Ino was going to act like this." said Sai.

Afterwards Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke appeared behind Shikimaru. Neji went to sit by Sai and Naruto sat next to Sakura leaving Sasuke to sit by Hinata.

She noticed Naruto and Neji were alright but Sasuke seemed to be pretty drunk. She could tell by the way he sat in his chair and how his facial expression was.

"I'm driving you home." She whispered. The last thing she wanted was for him to get a DUI. "Let's leave now." He whispered back.

"Well guys I had a long night so I'm going to leave. This was a really fun birthday and thanks for the drinks Sai." She looked back and Sasuke was already by the door. She walked after him then they both left. Naruot noticed this but was fousing more on Sakura so put the observation to rest.

"Give me your keys." Hinata said but before she knew it Sasuke pushed her into a wall the minute they got out. Luckily for them nobody was outside but she didn't think he would of cared if there was or wasn't.

"I've been thinking about you all night." She blushed, then blushed more when he rubbed his erection on her. She couldn't help it, it turned her on. Him wanting her like that gave her a sense of lust. Hinata pushed him off not out of rudeness but because she had to or he would try to take it farther and she didn't want to have sex where anyone could walk out and see them. They were still by Mist.

"Give me your keys." She repeated. He did after the second time.

"Your no fun." She giggled. He was kind of funny drunk.

When they got in the car he pulled out a bag from the back and gave it to her. She reached her hand in and pulled out the stuffed bear he bought her.

"It's not much, but I felt like I should of bought you something, so happy birthday."

"Thank you Sasuke she said, trying to not show him her shocked facial expression. It was exactly what she asked for, a stuffed animal. As a kid she wasn't allowed to have toys including stuffed animals. She made the wish basically as a joke but Sasuke made it come true.

He put his hand on her lap. "When we get home, your all mine."

She blushed and ignored his statement.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got inside the house Sasuke picked her up then carried her upstairs. "Sasuke quit!" She said laughing. She couldn't help but laugh, he was being so cute.<p>

"I want to continue where we left off." He put her on the bed then began kissing her lips, her neck, her chest, everywhere. That's when she finally gave in.

She pulled his top off then he pulled hers off. He immediately went for her boobs. "Your boobs are so squishy and big." She blushed at how blunt he was being. He unhooked her bra then began to suck, leaving a small hickey on her left boob. She moaned and squirmed. He was being slightly rougher tonight.

She grabbed his jeans then pulled them down, then took his boxers off and was about to start licking his shaft when he stopped her. "No, I wana work you tonight." Why was he so horny? It must have been because he was drunk.

"Okay." She laid down as he took her skirt and her thong off at the same time then threw then on some random spot on the floor. Immediately he went for her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. His fingers found her and he started pumping, hard.

"I want you so bad." He said breaking the kiss. "Feel me." He brought her had to his erection, slightly larger than normal. He moved over and entered her, hard. The bed started to rock as he kept going faster and harder. She was turned on by his roughness and couldn't stop moaning. Rough sex felt good. He didn't stop for what felt like all night but then he finally came.

She was beyond sore but didn't mind. This was one of their best nights. She rolled over to get out of bed but two arms grasped her waist. "Please stay. I don't know why you always try to leave."

She felt her heart drop and then began to feel bad. She did always try to leave, but only because she thought he wanted her to.

"I'm so tired, and I won't fall asleep unless you're here with me tonight."

He was such a sweet talker she thought. She crawled back into bed and cuddled with him.

"I'll stay then." She said with a smile.

"Good." He yawned. He was about to pass out at any minute. "I think…"

She waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn't. She adjusted herself so her head was on his chest. She put her right arm on his stomach then he put his hand over her arm.

"I think I'm falling for you." He said in his sleep.

Did she hear him right? They were getting too serious.


	4. It's Over

**A/N:**This chapter is very dramatic and not as long as it originally was, I cut out the drable. There are a lot of line breaks in this but only to avoid any confusion of the time changing. I had the time change periodically throughout the day because I wanted to show my readers how the character's days were going. Basically I summed up their day in this chapter. Next chapter will contain more of a story line and less of a time change. This chapters purpose is to show the effects on Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to Hinata not in his arms but by the side of the bed putting her clothes on.<p>

"What are you doing?" She really needed to get out of that habit of leaving like that.

"I'm leaving, for good." He looked up once she said this. "We're getting too serious and that's just not something I was looking for. When you said you were falling for me that made me realize that we have crossed our lines." For some reason, officially ending things gave her an empty feeling. She didn't feel successful and productive like she thought she would.

His pride and everything else was crushed. "If that's what you want to do, okay." He was still an Uchiha and he was still a man. He wasn't going to spill out all his emotions to her and tell her how he really felt about the situation. And being an Uchiha he wasn't going to cry for her to come back.

"It is." It wasn't. Something made her want to take it back, but instead she found herself walking to the door.

When she closed it silence overcame the room. Three months with another person wasn't along time but it was enough to miss them when they walked out for good.

He got up to go wash his face in the bathroom figuring the cold water would refresh him. Then he looked up to his reflection and anger over came him. He punched the mirror. "Why the fuck did I have to tell her that last night!" He yelled. He was mad at himself. He was mad at her too, but mostly at himself. Never had he let a girl get to his head, so why her?

Oh yeah that's right, she was _perfect._ He never thought there was such a thing but meeting her proved him wrong. The way she never got in his business or had an annoying high pitched voice. How she was graceful and smart. She was shy at times but it was cute. She wasn't loud, obnoxious or hyper. He liked having someone just to relax with, someone he could relate to.

And her laugh, oh he couldn't even get started on that. It was just like an angel. Her body was like a goddess. Her boobs were just right and she had no trace of fat on her stomach. Even her ass was perfect and like her boobs weren't too big or too small. She was short and tiny and he loved it.

But none of that mattered anymore. He needed to quit thinking thoughts like that, it was just going to make him miss her more. He needed to focus his mind on other things. Like getting his hand checked out for one.

* * *

><p>Sakura was at work about to check out a guy with a broken hand when she walked past a room and heard crying. Curious, she opened the door only to find Hinata sitting on a chair crying.<p>

"Hinata are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"Sakura hurry up to the room I assigned you to!" She looked at her one more time before leaving. She would of stayed to help out her friend with whatever she was going through but she didn't want to face the wrath of her boss.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hated being asked questions. Which is why he hated going to the hospital and why he used every excuse not to go.<p>

This time however, he couldn't fix himself up. He broke his hand punching the mirror and now he had to get the glass taken out of his hand. How fun.

"Sir what was your motive in punching the mirror?" The young intern asked.

"None of your business. Now just get the nurse here so I can leave."

Almost on cue Sakura walked in. "Sasuke what did you do to yourself?" They were good friends now. She no longer had a monster crush on him like she did when they were younger. She was grown and mature which meant he could finally stand her, sometimes.

"You're going to need stitches." She observed.

"Whatever just get it over with, I want to leave." Today just wasn't his day. Hinata, now this.

"Alright, alright. First I have to get the glass out and it won't feel too good."

She was right it didn't feel good but like the man he was he sucked u the pain. The whole ordeal felt like a slow process but once he got his stitches and cast on he was ready to leave.

"Now your going to have to wear that for about six weeks. Be careful, no fights or anything. I know how your temper is and just atleast wait two months so that way it's fully healed."

"I'll see what I can do." He said sarcastically. "Thanks Sakura."

She smiled. "No problem Sasuke."

He walked out then went to enter the elevator but when it opened there was one other person in it. He noticed her in a heartbeat. Her head was down; it looked like she was reading a document. He looked over to the elevator beside the one he was standing in front of, he was wanted to go in that one instead but there was a sign that read "out of order" so he decided to step in the elevator in front of him.

As soon as he stepped in she noticed him. She put her head down, trying to look focused in her reading. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Over time they had built a relationship that she was unaware of. A kind of relationship where it would be weird in her everyday schedule if she didn't talk to him. A relationship where she did in fact start to develop feelings for him, but she noticed this too late.

She felt tears rolling down her eyes. She couldn't help it; just having his presence there made her morn for him more. Her head remained down so her hair was in her face, covering him from noticing her crying. The elevator door opened and she rushed out.

All he could do was stare at her wile she exited the elevator. His first reaction was to bring reach out his hand to grab her; just a natural reaction. He reminded himself that it wasn't in his place anymore to touch her. She wasn't his anymore, technically she never really was.

The elevator finally stopped to the bottom floor and he exited the hospital, confusion in his head. Why was she acting so weird? They could at least be friends, with no benefits.

* * *

><p>The one thing or rather much person Hinata couldn't stop thinking of was Sasuke Uchiha. This is not how she expected it to be. She expected it to be an easy process. She did feel some attachment to him but quite frankly she was afraid of having a relationship.<p>

She saw what loosing her mother did to her father which always made her afraid to fall in love, because when you loose the person you love you change into a completely different person. Having to handle your father turn from a warm loving dad to a cold distant man wasn't an easy thing watch. Love had always seemed scary to her and although Sasuke hadn't said he loved her but instead he said he was falling for her it still scared her because she knew the next step was love and love was complicated. She was not a complicated girl and she didn't want to deal with anything complicated, including love.

It was an odd thing to be afraid of but she knew what it did to people. Quite frankly it freaked her out. Sasuke was a well-known heartbreaker and womanizer and she didn't want to fall victim to his games and end up having him leave her like all the rest. To sum it all up, Hinata was afraid of love.

* * *

><p>Mummers of "The boss is here." echoed the room. Sasuke didn't show up to work much that was a fact, however he didn't need to. His job pretty much did itself all he really had to do was sign papers. He owned one of his fathers divisions of his company. One day he would have to actually take over if Itachi was serious about pursuing his art dream instead. If he ended up taking over, he would actually have to show up to work on a daily basis and he dreaded that.<p>

He decided to show up to work after a week of not being there to get his mind off of Hinata. Signing paperwork would be boring but it needed to be done and would distract him.

After three hours his work was finally done. As soon as he got home he changed then went to bed, too tired to even brush his teeth. He layed there for a couple minuets then realized someone was missing. The little women that kept his bed warm and cuddled with him was gone. She was never coming back. Sasuke Uchiha did something that he hadn't done since he was a kid. He cried. It takes a lot for a man rather much an Uchiha to cry. He never knew she would be so wrapped up in his emotions, affecting him like this.


	5. Missing You

**A/N:** Incase you haven't realized yet, Hinata does act a little out of character than in the Naruto series but I made her this way because I didn't want her to be shy or stutter like she usually does. I wanted a more confident Hinata. Sasuke is a little out of character too but still holds the same temper. Just notifying you guys incase any of you haven't noticed yet.

This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Also note that this is **not** the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Days passed by, then a couple weeks, now a month. A month without Hinata or Sasuke talking to one another. Occasionally they would see each other in town or with friends but they pretended like nothing ever happened.<p>

Sasuke tried to get over Hinata by sleeping with other girls but none of them felt like she did. They didn't kiss him the way she did, they didn't moan like she did, and what bothered him most was their bodies. Hinatas was perfect. The other girls were either too skinny or bigger than what he would of liked, had a flat chest or too much chest, and no ass or too much of an ass. Hinata's body was right in the middle where he liked it. Slender legs, nice bust. That's what he liked.

Hinata's way of getting over Sasuke was to focus more in her work. When she wasn't at work she was socializing with friends, trying to make it look like everything was right, like she wasn't falling apart inside.

She had an even busier work schedule and every now and then she would go out with one of her close friends Sai. Today they had plans to go to dinner.

He was such a nice guy and he was always so respectful to her. Sai always knew what to say to up her moods. She felt like she could tell him anything, with the exception of what she and Sasuke had. If she couldn't work because of some reason and had to call in, which barely happened, he would cover for her. When she was backed up and still had a patient who needed to be checked out, he would do it for her. He always had her back so she developed a trust bond with him.

It was around lunch time now. Sai and Neji left recently to go grab lunch and Hinata was filling out patient data on the computer. She was also doing some of Sai's work on the computer so he could stay out longer.

"Ugh!" Sakura came to the front desk complaining. "I have to go on a double date with Naruto and Sasuke today and I am not looking forward to it." She put emphasis on 'not.'

Hearing double date and Sasuke in the same sentence got the young girl's attention.

"Who is all going?" She asked, not trying to sound too curious.

"My stupid little cousin Karin. My mom was nagging me to hook her and Sasuke up since she's so obsessed with him. Finally she got me to agree when she said I get to pick where our next vacation is. Actually getting him to go was the hardest part. I had to pay him and promise not to tell anyone. You're an exception because I know you won't tell anyone."

She didn't really like the idea of Sasuke already dating other people, but he wanted a relationship so she really had no room to complain. "Sounds awful Sakura." She stated. "So... what does she look like? Is she pretty, tall, fat, ugly, skinny?"

"She's okay I guess. Nothing special, really annoying high pitched voice and never stops talking. She wears glasses and she's tall and supper skinny. She's about the boy's height and she just died her hair red and she's supper tan and fake looking. That's why I don't find her that pretty."

Continuing to talk, she grabbed a stack of papers and stated to staple them. "I guess you could say I'm not her biggest fan. As kids I would always pick on her because I couldn't stand her. When she moved away I was relieved because that meant I wasn't stuck having to hangout with her. She just recently came back into town with her parents and is staying a week at my house."

She started stapeling papers in an angry manner. "Oh the joy." She said sarcastically.

She continued, now on a rant. "She just turned eighteen and now thinks she knows everything about the world. The idiot tried taking my room when she first packed her things. She's so disrespectful and thinks she can boss anyone around."

Sakura started to smile and say "She's even more annoying than Naruto back in our elementary days" She joked.

"She sounds… interesting." Hinata said. She still didn't like the fact that she was going on a date with Sasuke

"I just want to get it over with. Naruto promised me we would watch movies at his house after the double date to get me in a good mood." She smiled. "He really is a gentleman."

She was happy for her friend but a little envious too. Something like that actually sounded like something she would want to do. It was cute.

"Shoot I have to go to room 506. See you around Hinata."

"Bye."

She was almost done with her work. She just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Maybe dinner with Sai would get him off of her mind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke began to get dressed for the day. Tonight was most likely not going to be a good one. Sakura had set him up on a blind date and he wasn't looking forward to it. He wasn't really the dating type; he never really wanted to date until he met Hinata. The last time he went on a date was high school.<p>

Dates were awkward and that's why he didn't like them. A blind date would especially be awkward because he didn't even know the girl. If he found her attractive and not too annoying he decided he would take her home. If not then that would be the end of his night and he was going to come home to do what he was supposed to be doing and finish signing papers for work.

Until his date he was going to work out and shower and that was pretty much the highlight of his day. His days were boring without her, but just like she did he needed to move on.

He saw her at the club with her friends last week. She was drinking, a lot which wasn't like her. She stared at him for a couple seconds which was odd to him. She usually didn't even glance his way when they were in public. He felt her stare and as soon as he turned to meet it they had eye contact for a few more seconds then she turned around.

Just those couple of seconds made him fall for her all over again. Dammit why did she have to do that! He felt like he was doing a lot better without her then all it took was a couple seconds of eye contact and he was all hers again.

He finally had to admit it, Hinata Hyuga broke his heart and it hurt. It hurt really bad which was why he still couldn't stop thinking about her all the time, which was why those five seconds of eyecontact made him want her all over again, which was why he just couldn't let her go no matter how hard he tried.

At first he was just attracted to her that was it. Then as the friends with benefits relationship progressed he found himself wanting more of her. They started spending more and more time together and he realized she was easy to talk to and be around.

That was all in that past and this is now. He needed to move forward no matter how hard it was.

He walked into his own training room and started to bench. Working out would focus his mind more.

* * *

><p>Hinata was dressed in a black coctale dress. Her hair down and curled and she had eyeliner on. She felt like looking nice tonight since they were going to an expensive restaurant.<p>

Sai came to pick her up wearing a black dress up shirt. She joked that they were matching.

The restaurant was called Basier. It was a four star restaurant but was known for its exquisite food. Sai generously offered to pay, just like the gentleman that he was.

Soon after they got their seats, she noticed red hair in her prevail view. She looked over and it was Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and her cousin.

Karin was far from natural looking. She was so tan that she looked orange and that red hair didn't help her out. She had short hair that reached to her chin. For glasses she had big bold frames. She didn't find her attractive but she didn't know if she had fair judgment due to the fact that she was jealous.

Yes, she admitted. She was jealous. Why shouldn't she be? That should have been her on the date, but it wasn't because she let stupid fears get to her.

Sasuke noticed her right away, sitting next to her co-worker names Sai. What a joke, he was much more suited for Hinata then Him. She wasn't even supposed to date other people, she didn't want a relationship that was the whole point why they were over.

He started to feel a little bad about himself. Maybe she just didn't want to be with him. If that being the case, he would show her what she was missing.

When they were shown to their table he chose the seat that had his back facing Hinata. If he was facing her he would be caught staring at her. Their table was close to Hinata and Sai's table. So he could hear their conversation if he tried to listen. They were mostly talking about work and blabber that he really didn't care about.

He put his arm around Karin when they sat down. Hinata noticed right away. She just wanted to leave; she didn't want to sit and watch this.

She looked over again and all four of them were laughing. He seemed to be having a good time.

Not wanting to be rude, she focused her attention on Sai for the rest of the night.

Sasuke just heard Karin's laugh for the first time. It was the most annoying, obnoxious laugh he ever heard.

"So Sasuke, what kind of music do you like?"

What a bland question. Not to mention that voice, it was so high pitched and annoying. She was far from his type. He liked Short girls not tall girls. She was about six foot, an inch shorter than him. He liked curved, slender girls. She was too skinny with no curves, not even an ass. That hair was awful and she was obviously tanning. He preferred more natural girls. He wasn't interested in her at all.

This was why he was never going on a blind date again.

"I like rock metal the best." His answer was short and he didn't ask her a question back.

"Oh I love rock! It's the best." She smiled and she had food in her teeth. She was discussing and he was going to avoid looking at her face for the rest of the night.

"Then who is your favorite singer?" He asked testing her, she didn't seem like the type to listen to that kind of music.

"Uh," she said pausing. "I uh like the one that yells a lot." She tried laughing it off but she just sounded completely idiotic.

The night went on, Sai and Hinata left first then half an hour later they finally left.

"I had a great time Sasuke." She leaned in. Was she really trying to kiss him?

"Yeah me too." He said rolling his eyes. Sakura noticed the hint.

"Well Karin let's take you home, I'm sure Sasuke is tired and has work early in the morning." She lied.

"Oh that's cool Sasuke where do you work?" She said trying to stay. This girl was just so desperate.

By now he was done, this night had been a drag and he just wanted to go home and get in bed. He walked away, ignoring her annoying question and got in his car and drove home.

Just when he was about to go to bed he heard a nock on the door. It was already one in the morning, so he knew it was Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled wile swinging the door open.

He found someone he never expected to be at his door at one in the morning. Never in a million years. Hinata.

Startled, she began to speak. "I missed you." Tears started falling out of her eyes slowly now, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She was so tired of holding in the pain, pretending not to want him, pretending to be okay when everything wasn't when all she wanted was him. He was what kept her sane.

He didn't even hesitate; he just grabbed her face and started to kiss her.

And you know what? It felt right.


	6. Realization

**A/N:** I haven't really given my readers a lovey dovey chapter so here you go! Also, keep the reviews coming so I know what I need to improve on, what I'm doing a good job, and your ideas. I do take your ideas into consideration for this story so don't be afraid to review.

And yes, Sasuke and Hinata's relationship is a bit bi-polarish. If you have been in a relationship then you will understand. I tried to make their relationship more realistic by not being on the same track all the time and like any relationship a bad moment can turn into a good moment at the snap of a finger, vice versa.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>A young girl with short hair entered a building with father and her very pregnant mother. She was holding a bear and was hiding behind her mother.<em>

Hitashi Hyuga, her father, was being sued by someone against his business. He wanted this whole thing to go over by fast so he wouldn't loose customer loyalty if it were to get out to the public.

_The three of them walked into Fugaku Uchiha's office. He was known as the best lawyer in the town. He owned his own lawyer business however he was still a lawyer himself but only handled the hardest cases. He was brilliant and could maneuver any situation in the courtroom. He had also never lost a case._

_Haishi, Hinata's father, and Fagaku had been childhood friends. They both became big businessmen, just like they always wanted to be. The both of them always wanted power._

_Fagaku had his son with him today since no one at home could babysit him. His elder brother Itachi was off at boarding school and his mother was busy running errands. He could of went with her like he usually did, however Fagaku wanted to show him how his business ran, so that one day he might take interest in it and if Itachi didn't want to take over the company than Sasuke would._

_Sasuke was more of a mama's boy. Being around his father made him feel inferior and he didn't like that one bit. He liked to feel like he was in charge, not like the little baby. He bonded with his mother much better due to her kind, loving, and caring personality. She was actually interested in what he had to talk about, unlike his father who never listened to him and constantly spoke over him. He hated going to work with him and was basically dragged to come. _

_He had his toy cars in his corner of the office and was playing with them. His mother dropped them off about half an hour ago to give him something to occupy his time. She knew sitting in an office all day was extremely boring, especially if you were a little five year old boy. _

_His day soon changed when he saw her walk in. She was so tiny, that was the first thing he noticed. The next was her big lavender eyes. He had never seen them before which made him so captivated on them. Her skin was just like porcelain. With all those three mixed she looked just like a porcelain doll. Just like a doll, she had looked so fragile. She noticed him staring at her and blushed a light pink color and hid behind her mom more._

_It was then when his crush had started. _

* * *

><p>This memory was running though his mind as he kissed her. He had in fact caught his childhood crush and although she didn't know it, he had fancied her for a long time. He was ecstatic when he found out Hinata would be visiting him to talk about their families joining together. He had to admit, he never thought all this would happen down the road. Yet here she was, standing outside his door claiming that she had missed him all along.<p>

"Come inside." He said.

She obeyed and they both walked up to his room to talk.

He shut the door after her. He wanted to tell her what was on his mind just didn't know how to word it. The last thing he wanted to do was sound desperate.

"I don't want to go back to how it was. I don't want to have just sex. I want more than that."

He felt like a girl. It was the girls who said things like that not the guy. He not feminine at all by any means but he wanted a relationship and didn't want to get in the same old routine with her. This time he wanted no lines to cross and no boundaries.

She looked away. "I...I just don't want to get hurt."

He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "I'll never hurt you." He stated.

"How do you know?" She asked, a slight anger in her voice.

"I just do."

"You already started to date another girl!"

"We went on one date." He said plainly. "Besides, you are the one who went on a date with Sai." He said more angrily.

"Sai is gay! He's dating my cousin Neji. He didn't want to tell you guys about it because he didn't know how you would react to it. Same for Neji."

"How was I supposed to know you never tell me anything?"

He had a point. They hadn't talked for awhile and even before she never told him anything about her life or the people in it. So she couldn't be too upset about that.

He noticed her silence. He didn't want to argue, he wanted to make up. "I won't hurt you." He repeated.

"Prove it." She stated.

"You'll have to wait and see. That's something you have to do Hinata; you have to take a risk. I can't show you the future but I can promise you that we will have a bright one together so long as you don't hurt me either."

She was taken aback. Not only because Sasuke never raised his voice at her but his words really got to her.

"Promise?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her. "Promise what?"

"Promise that as long as we don't betray each other, then we will have a good future."

He leaned over to kiss her and right before their lips touched he said, "I promise."

"I really missed you." She stated. She was sitting on the bed and he went to sit beside her.

"You have no idea." He said.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew they should of waited to do what he intended to do but he just couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to have her be his again. He wanted to be her lover again. Her being here with him made him miss her more and want her even more, and he knew she felt the same or she wouldn't of been here. He leaned over and kissed her.

For awhile they were just kissing, then Sasuke rolled on top of her and started nibbling on her neck. A moan escaped her lips giving him an immediate boner. He missed her moans. He took off her dress and bra then worked his way down on her chest and started to suck, leaving a hickey claiming her. He kissed down further and left another, went down further and placed and another, and another. Soon enough her whole torso was full of hickeys.

He was down by her stomach leaving one last one then went back up to suck on her nipples. Her moans grew louder and his shaft grew harder. He started with the left nipple and rubbed the other one. Then he did the same to the right nipple and rubbed the left one. He started to kiss her again and while doing that he began to rub her clit. She moaned in his mouth which turned him on even more.

To increase her moans he removed her underwear then went back to kissing her. His fingers found her core and started pumping his fingers in and out. She felt tighter due to them not having sex for awhile. He quit when he felt her about to climax. She pouted at him which made him chuckle. "Not yet Hime" he whispered in her ear.

To tease him back she crawled on top of him and took off his shirt. He was so toned and sexy. She began to trace his arm muscles then ended up tracing his abs which led to his pants. She slowly unbuttoned them, teasing him, then started taking off his pants slowly. He needed to be inside her, it had been so long.

He flipped her back over so he was on top. He passionately kissed her wile his hand traveled downwards to her vagina. He started to kiss her neck then whispered, "Your so wet." In her hear. He started to finger her again to make her even more wet.

"Take me now." She responded. He was teasing her too much.

That was all she had to say. He couldn't take another second of not being inside her either.

He lowered his head into her but stopped when just the head was inside. She stared at him, confused.

"Tell me how much you want me." He stated.

"Sasuke stop teasing me." She was already so horny she couldn't wait another second. This was torture.

"Say it." To persuade her he started to rub her clit and move inside her but only as far as the head would go.

"S-Sasuke ahh. P-Please take me now."

"Be more detailed."

She blushed. She wasn't really the 'dirty talk' type. Sasuke was and he didn't care if it was embarrassing or not. Dirty talk turned him on.

"I-I want you to ahh stick your cock in me and rail me all night!" She blushed a deep cherry red. He was the only person she would dare to talk to like that.

"As you wish he said."

He picked up her right leg and held it up. Her flexibility turned him on even more. He started smashing into her earning loud moans from his lover. He had forgotten how tight she was. She almost felt like she got tighter due to not having sex.

"A-Ahh Sasuke... f-faster!" She pleaded.

He stopped for a second then got off the bed and picked her up then shoved her back on the wall. Her legs wrapped around her as he begin to enter her again. He started to suck on her nipple again and she moaned even louder.

"I'm about to ahh" She started to cum heavily. Juices dripping down his legs. He was still going but wouldn't be going for long.

He took her off the wall then placed her back on the bed so she was on all fours. He stood on the side of the bed and started to pump into again. Her head was buried in the sheets, giving off muffled moans. He could feel him cumming inside her now. It felt so good to cum inside her.

His arms wrapped around her as her back face him. He knew she was exhausted but he didn't want the night to end yet. She rolled over so she was facing him.

"I've never really had a relationship before." She said. She knew this was probably something she should have mentioned before they had makeup sex but she needed to get it off of her chest.

"That's fine." He himself never really had one either. Just a bunch of one night stands, that is until he met Hinata.

"Then I think we should go with a slow paste."

"It's a little too late for that." He smirked.

She blushed then averted her eyes away.

"I think we should just go with the flow." He said wile kissing her collarbone. That was not how he usually talked. He was a man of structure and order. 'Going with the flow' was something he didn't do, so for him to say this meant a lot.

She kissed him on the mouth and his hands found her butt. Soon enough she was hoisted up on top of him. He grabbed her hips wile they were kissing so they bucked against him.

She broke the kiss, "Sasuke I'm sore." She said wile blushing.

"I'll make you feel good then." He smirked.

He was so stubborn. She had no choice but to give in.

* * *

><p>"These flowers are beautiful." Sakura said.<p>

"I know pink lilies are your favorite." He said with a smile.

The couple was sitting on a bench at the park. The sun was just about to set.

"Let's walk to the pond." Naruto said.

"Lets wait half an hour. I always wanted to watch the sun set with someone."

He smiled. "You will like this a lot better." He took her hand and started walking towards the opposite side of the park.

"I haven't been back in town for long, but I do know that I love you Sakura Haruno."

"I love you too Naruto." He always told her he loved her, which made her feel very content about their relationship. She knew when he said he loved her he meant it.

"Look." He said pointing towards the sky. It said 'Sakura Will You Marry Me?'

She looked over to Naruto but he wasn't by her side, instead he was down on the ground on his knees. He was holding a ring and had her left had in his hand.

"Sakura, will you make me the happiest guy alive?"

She started to cry tears of happiness. "Yes Naruto I will." He slid the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed his new fiancé.


	7. Feelings Told

**A/N:** This was more of an informative chapter. It gave more background of Sasuke and Hinata. I find that fanfics that are too lovey dovey get boring quick. There are, however, cute moments in this chapter.

"Hinata come here really quick." Sakura said.

Hinata stopped where she was walking to then walked with Sakura into one of the patients that she was checking up on. From what she observed he patient was out cold, probably a minor concussion judging from the bruise on their head. When Hinata walked into the room Sakura took a seat by the window then Hinata sat on the separate chair beside her.

"The date is set six months from now" Sakura said with glee. As long as Hinata knew Sakura she had never seen her this happy.

"That's awfully soon after just getting engaged Sakura."

She smiled and looked out the window, "I know, but we want to get married as soon as possible." Then she looked at Hinata, "I want you to be my madrin of honor."

Hinata was shocked. Her? She was going to give the title to her? "W-What about Ino?"

"She's been a good friend of mine for a long time; we're really close almost like sisters but let's just face it. Ino can't manage her own business; she has to have the help of her family and Shickimaru. I love her but she does not know how to prioritize like you do and she caves under pressure. Weddings are very hectic and I need someone that is calm and a well-put-together person to be by my side. Hinata please will you do this for me?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will Sakura." She was honored but what Sakura said was not true. Well put together? That was the opposite of what she was. Even though her and Sasuke had recently became a couple she was freaking out about so many things. How would her family and more important her father react? What would their friends think? She didn't event tell anyone and it was driving her crazy. She was a hot mess right now.

Since she could remember she was raised to not show her emotions. In her family image was everything. It didn't separate you from the weak, it merely made you look stronger than someone who was an emotional roller coaster ride and everyone knew it. If you show people that you are weak then you are dammed, as her father would put it and rarely did he curse.

This was especially true for her father. After her mother died she never saw him smile, not once. When she finished first in her class he simply gave her a pat on the back. He did not smile, he did not hug her, and he did not even _tell_ her how proud he was. Just a little pat on the back.

Being raised under those circumstances made hiding her emotions one of her best skills. Nobody could ever read what her face told. She could smile when she was miserable and nobody could tell. She could lie with a straight face, no guilt shown. Happiness around her friends was the only time she would show her true emotion.

The only person who she ever met who could read her like a book was Sasuke. She didn't decide yet if it was a good or bad thing. When she did think about it was more on the good side. At least she had someone who understood her which was most women didn't get.

Sakura was another one of those lucky women. She had Naruto who always understood her and even if he didn't he would always pick her side even if he believed he was right. Growing up she had a crush on him but ever since junior year she looked at him more as a friend.

She was very happy for the two and even if she didn't think she could add anymore stress in her life, she was more than happy to be Sakura's madrin of honor.

"Oh thank you so much Hinata!" Sakura then got up and hugged her friend, "I know it's time consumed but I know it's noting we can't handle."

"I'm more than happy to help you with the wedding." Hinata said happily. This was not a lie; she really was happy for her friend and wanted to help make this the best day of Sakura's life.

Breaking the happy moment, Anko walked into the room, "Ah there you are Hinata, you have a guest waiting for you in the lobby." She said with a smirk.

Who would be here to visit her? Neji was off on a business trip, Hanabi was in school, and her father was where he always was which was at home.

The two girls walked down the hallway and down to the lobby. It slipped her mind that Sasuke would be sitting there waiting with flowers in hand, right when she was supposed to get out of work.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

He got up rather confidently, "To see my girlfriend of course."

Hinata blushed but did not reject him when he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She took the flowers from him, "They're lovely." She said.

Meanwhile Sakura was left utterly confused. They were acting so comfortable with each other, not nervous around each other like when people first start seeing a person. "Wait! What's going on? You two…are dating?"

"Sorry Sakura, I would of told you but you're always so busy and I didn't know the right way to say it."

Still shocked she asked, "For how long?"

"Technically a couple weeks ag—"

Sasuke cut her off "A couple months if you really want to get technical.

Hinata blushed at his interruption. She didn't want to get into the technicalities with Sakura of why it was considered a couple of months.

"I can't believe it. Who would have thought, you two, together of all people." She said with a chuckle. "Looks like you got your wish Sasuke." She said with a teasing smile. Whatever that meant, must have been an inside joke. "Well I hope you guys have a wonderful day wile I'm stuck at work." She said sarcastically.

"Sakura we need you in the nursery room." One of their co-workers said.

"Duty calls." She said dully then left.

Sasuke turned to face Hinata, "So today I'm taking you out to lunch."

"Maybe I should change first." Hinata giggled. She was still in uniform.

"Can I help you?" He whispered to her jokingly.

She smiled and started walking to the doors wile he opened it for her. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Hinata's relationship was never official boyfriend girlfriend status, but they basically were dating. The two went out to eat like a couple, went to the movies like a couple, and she basically lived over there which is what serious couples do.<p>

Slowly people started to notice how much they were together, especially their friends. Sakura was one of the first ones to know and was followed by Ino, then when the both of them knew all of their friends knew about the relationship due to them being the gossipers they were; they just couldn't hold it in.

Sasuke didn't mind at all. He wanted people to know Hinata was taken and that she was taken by him. Hinata on the other hand didn't want everyone knowing that they had a thing. If her father found out before she had the chance to tell him she wouldn't know what to do. His ways were very strict and he might even disapprove of the relationship. She wouldn't know what to do if that happened. So far, no signs of him knowing have shown, so she wasn't too worried.

After they went out to eat for lunch and spending their time at the park they went back to Sasuke's house, where the couple usually spent their time.

"So I'm in Naruto and Sakura's wedding." She said starting conversation. She noticed he had been quiet today.

"Me too." He said.

"Why have you been so distant today?" She asked. Even though they had a nice time going out and walking together at the park, he had been quiet ever since he got a text on their way home. She wanted to grab his phone and see what it said but she wasn't that kind of person.

"My mother wants to meet you."

She giggled. Really? That is why he was so worked up.

"So? I'm good with parents."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's just…she has an issue."

"Well what is it?"

"She has Alzheimer's. I just hate to be around her for it, and I know it's not her fault but I can't help but feel guilt whenever I see her. Before it escalated so bad I barely spent time on her because I was selfish and focused on myself. Itachi actually spent time with her so now when she starts to remember things she barely remembers me as much because I didn't spend as much time with her." He paused "It's gotten so bad overtime. Itachi told her about you and now she wants to meet you, but I don't know if I can handle the guilt. I feel more guilt every time I see her."

She hugged him, and he returned the hug. She looked up to him, "Well I'll be by your side so it's not as bad." He smiled a bit and kissed her. "Your so perfect." He whispered.

"I know." She joked.

He smiled back and picked her up, taking them to his (basically their) room.

"Let's just cuddle tonight." She said. "I'm tired."

"Anything for my hime." He said putting her on the bed then slid in right next to her.

She felt so warm when they were cuddling, and so protected. She surprised him with a kiss. He returned it and it felt like they were kissing for awhile when it was only about five minuets. She broke the kiss "I love you." She said.

He was a bit shocked. He knew they felt something very serious with each other but he always thought he would have to say it first, and he liked that she said it first because he knew she meant it.

"I love you too." He said, then kissed her back passionately. After awhile they fell into a blissful sleep afterwards in each others arms.


End file.
